


Opportunities

by gonefishing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: In which Jumin is a sex addict and sleeps with everyone.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a break from my other MysMes wip. This can be barely called literature or even a real work as I wrote it more as a memo for myself with the intention to turn this into sth bigger, but I either won't or will write a stand-alone other work with a hint on this as context. The idea was that Jumin/Seven has a lot of potential for angst and I dig that. Haha, idek where this came from. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. :D

《in which jumin sleeps with everyone.》

*

he sleeps with zen, because he's always wanted to see him naked. just for the purpose of admiring a beautiful, perfect body when you have the chance to. he didn't expect zen to be gay, though, because it sort of made things more complicated, meaning zen insisting on sleeping together more often, since the sex was hot and they were both rich enough to effort a suite every single time.

*

he sleeps with MC, because she keeps showing up at his door demanding to sit on his face. who would've thought she was into that. jumin never refuses, because MC's moans are a song of joy and she also tastes really fucking good. 

*

he sleeps with jaehee to give her back whatever he's taken from her in the past. whenever he sleeps with her he makes sure she comes first. jaehee doesn't invite him nor does she ever initiate it, but she also never says no and she always shares a bottle of wine with him afterwards. he sleeps with her because she is the most comfortable, most straight-forward friend with benefit. she never makes a fuss. 

*

he sleeps with yoosung out of accident. out of a fix idea in his drunken mind and out of the advantage that drunken yoosung is really fucking eager when he decides to straddle jumin and dry hump against his crotch like a dog. yoosung is so young, has a dirty mind and is completely oblivious how attractive he can be. he sleeps with yoosung because the boy is horny 24/7, demands and pays back well enough. and because jumin is a sex addict. they match. at least for now.

*

he doesn't sleep with saeyoung until very late and it happens only, because they're both emotional wrecks on that day and it's dangerous. emotional sex is dangerous. they accompany v to his surgery on that day and v tells them how proud he is, getting all sentimental and then, when that moment is over because v is under the knife, saeyoung grabs his elbow and shoves jumin really hard against walls. saeyoung's hips against his don't bother to hide the other's plain want. "i know you're sleeping with everyone else," saeyoung says with darkened eyes. "i want you to take me home tonight and then i'm gonna fuck you senseless." jumin han is a practical person. he agrees to the sex because he trusts all of them and an opportunity is an opportunity. his need for arousal is bare and his shame almost non-existent. but jumin is also someone who sleeps with others. he is not slept with. he is not the one to be fucked. normally.  
however, saeyoung's eyes are daring and the grip of his fingers on jumin's waist is unapologetic and jumin thinks he has hardly ever wanted anything that badly before. 

*

he sleeps with v out of emotion. v is his best friend. his safe heaven. he pretty much knows everything about him and vice versa. jumin doesn't even want v that way at first. he has avoided the thought of v beneath him for so long, because it would ruin them. he doesn't want what he and v have to be ruined, is why he doesn't want to sleep with him, at first. but v is too lonely. he is so lonely that, in a bad moment, during an episode, he talks jumin into it, because jumin is there and he loves him and he cannot say no to anything v wants. and v is like saeyoung, in a way. probably the reason why they get along so well. he pushes jumin against the wall, grips his hips and grunts when their abdomens grind together, and he pushes jumin on the bed, hovering above him as he dictates the other to strip his shirt of and then v starts touching jumin everywhere and jumin doesn't care anymore. v takes what he wants. it has always been that way.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. This has exactly 666 words. I'm screaming.


End file.
